Baldr
Baldr is the Type Guardian Fortress Gear Weapon Embryo of Shu Starling. Personality Being a machine, Baldr's personality is rather robotic. As an Embryo, Baldr is dedicated to his Master, however he is not above punishing Shu for any of his shenanigans, such as using the self-destruct function. Abilities Baldr is an extremely rare quadruple hybrid (the only one of its specific type) of the High-End versions of four of the basic Embryo categories, as a Guardian that can operate independently, a Gear that takes the form of a battleship, a Fortress that produces ammunition and a Weapon as equipment. Baldr has 7 different forms, each of which can be used separately. Due to possessing multiple functions, Baldr has some significant drawbacks in terms of functionality due to lack of resources. Since Baldr does not focus resources solely on its ability as a Fortress, the cost of producing ammunition is extremely high. Also, due to the significant difference in size, shape and internal mechanisms between forms, there is a lag between switching forms, which renders Shu unable to move for a time. Finally as a Superior Embryo, its ultimate skill is comparatively weak and depends greatly on the status of the user. Optical Camouflage ''': A skill that allows Baldr to become invisible. '''1st Form: An arm mounted cannon. *'Strength Bullet': Baldr fires a bullet of light that deals damage equaling to Shu's STR stat multiplied by 35. The bullet is extremely slow and can only be fired once every 24 hours. 2nd Form: A Gatling gun. 3rd Form: A fixed turret cannon. It can be operated remotely. 4th Form: A tank. It can be operated remotely. It is also capable of independent operation and speech. 5th Form: A land battleship as big as a light cruiser. It can operate on all terrains. 6th Form: A heavy cruiser. Has increased firepower and can be operated at sea. 7th Form: A battleship. The available firepower is increased from the 6th form, unique armaments can be used and it possesses living quarters and a self-destruct function. *'Twin Quintuple Cannon' ( ): A series of cannons mounted on Baldr. Unique shells can be loaded into it. **'DD Shells': Shells capable of dealing direct damage of 20,000 to a target. *'Stardust Genocider'( ): A series of missile launchers on the Baldr's deck. Unique missiles can be loaded into it. **'F-Missiles': Missiles equipped with flashbangs. *'Bloody Laser Storm'( ): A series of laser cannon that can be fired from turrets located all around the ship. Battery cells for usage are generated and discarded within the ship. Requires money to be used. Peerless God of War, Baldr ( ): Baldr's ultimate skill. It transforms into its Full Offense Mode, which is a giant mobile suit more than 100 meters in length. The robot is controlled by Shu, and can reproduce all his movements perfectly. Shu's HP increases to 100 times of his original STR stat, his STR is doubled, his END increases to match his original STR stat and his AGI increases to half of his original STR stat. The ability requires a power cell to be used, which only lasts 30 minutes. It takes Baldr 24 hours without activating to charge 1 power cell. Navigation Category:Death Period Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Characters Category:Embryo